Rule Breaking
by missmaggiemalfoy
Summary: A scenario I wrote in my head in which Blaine pulls Kurt out of class for some rule breaking.


Kurt Hummel was drawing sketches and hearts with "K+B" in them when a sharp knock on the door to his Human Government class caught his attention. The entire class watched nosily as Mr. Hawthorne huffed impatiently and stopped his lecture to open the door. He stepped into the hallway and, while the rest of the class began giggling and chatting, Kurt continued his doodles. He was perfecting the definition of Blaine Anderson's left eyebrow when Mr. Hawthorne walked back into the class and called him out.

"Mr. Hummel, you will kindly put your scribbling away and stop pretending to pay attention," he spoke harshly. Kurt's face warmed and turned scarlet, and his teacher continued. "Your 'boyfriend,'" he sneered at the word, "says that your presence is requested in the counseling office."

Kurt thought he was going to die of embarrassment as he gathered his things and tucked them away into his leather Armani satchel. Blaine wasn't his boyfriend, and everyone knew that. No matter how much Kurt might have wanted him to, Blaine didn't have those feelings for Kurt. And Kurt had learned to live with that fact, though it still pained him to see Blaine looking extra-adorable, as he usually did. The younger boy nearly collided with him as he fled Hawthorne's class, stopping just before he collapsed into the junior.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine smiled, and Kurt melted inside. He'd come to Dalton Academy nearly two months ago, and he was still having trouble not fainting at every cute thing Blaine did. He got himself under control as they headed down the empty hallway, and he got the nerve to ask,

"Why exactly am I needed in the counseling office? Is it something with my transcripts, or is it-?" Blaine laughed and shook his head, friendly wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt shivered (hopefully undetectably) and leaned into the shorter boy beside him. He glanced questioningly at Blaine, who chuckled again and gave no answer.

They'd nearly reached the end of the hall when Blaine took hold of Kurt's dainty wrists and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered fiercely, but Blaine shushed him, not wanting to attract attention to their rule-breaking. In all honesty, there was no need for Kurt in the counseling office. Blaine had used his 'office aid' privileges to pull him out of class so that they could have a moment alone, a quiet moment free of all the noisy distractions of their dorm.

Blaine had known that Kurt had a crush on him for a few weeks, but he was hesitant about tellingKurt that he reciprocated those feelings. After what happened at McKinley, he was worried that Kurt might need a break from romance and boys altogether. He'd waited long enough, though, and he'd decided to make his feelings known to Kurt.

"Let's sit down," Blaine said awkwardly, leading the confused boy to a desk. He sat on top of one opposite it, allowing his legs to dangle over the edge and swing back and forth. The windows in the spacious room were open, letting in the warm breeze of the spring day and rustling the papers on the unknown teacher's desk. The empty room was wide open, and, with sunlight streaming in, Blaine looked Kurt and noticed just how beautiful he looked with the golden tint on his skin. Kurt watched him, stretching his lanky legs out under the desk and crossing his arms over his chest with care. It was a lovely moment, the two boys sitting in the desks, watching each other in the quiet.

"I got you out of class because I wanted to talk to you," Blaine spoke slowly, breaking the silence. He looked nervous, running his hands through his ungelled curls. Kurt smiled; Blaine's hair was rarely free of product, and Kurt liked the natural way that it was now.

"Okay," Kurt nodded. He guessed that it Blaine had a new idea for Warblers practice later that afternoon, that he might need help with a duet.

"I don't know how to say this, so just stop me if I start to ramble, okay?" Blaine said. Kurt grinned, knowing that he'd more than likely agree to whatever crazy song Blaine had come up with.

"I was just wondering, like, how do you feel about us?" Blaine asked. When Kurt looked confused, he continued. "Kurt, I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since you transferred here, I've just… I've tried to make myself _not like_ you, but I can't. It doesn't work like that. And you're so oblivious to it, to how I feel about you. You're so cute and perfect, and I just need you to know that," Blaine said honestly.

Kurt stared in wide-eyed shock at Blaine. He was sure he'd misheard him, or at least misunderstood him. Maybe he'd made the whole thing up and was still sitting back in Hawthorne's class. His face showed his utter disbelief, which Blaine took as unhappiness, and he was devastated.

"Kurt," he whispered. "Say something." He was shaking his head, knowing it'd been too soon and that he was rushing Kurt. He was just about to apologize when the doorknob began to rattle, someone trying to get into the room that Blaine had thought to lock behind them.

Kurt was out of his seat, pulling Blaine by the hand into the room's built-in supply closet. They closed the door just as the other one opened, Hawthorne barreling into the freshly evacuated room. He grumbled and scanned the desks that had just held the two boys, obviously trying to catch them sneaking around together. Not finding anything suspicious, the angry old man turned on the spot and left just as abruptly as he'd entered.

The boys let out a collective sigh of relief, and then Kurt began laughing at the strangeness of it all. He was standing in this cramped closet, pressed up against the boy that he liked, the boy that apparently liked him back. He couldn't help himself, and he burst into a fit of giggles. Blaine joined in, happy that Kurt at least wasn't angry with him.

Their laughs quickly faded, however, when they both realized that Blaine's hand was still clutched in Kurt's. Blaine made to awkwardly remove it, but Kurt tightened his grip. Blaine cocked an eyebrow in surprise, but Kurt just smirked in response. With a sudden boost of confidence, Kurt shifted his body closer to Blaine's and leaned down a few inches so that his face was near to the older boy's. He reached a pale hand up and grabbed a stray curl of Blaine's, twisting it around his finger and looking into his eyes. He nestled his face into the nape of Blaine's neck, his cheek touching chocolate curls.

"You worry too much," he breathed. "I like you."

Blaine felt Kurt's breath hot on his neck and felt every nerve in his body alert and moving for him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and brought him even closer. He fell backwards into the wall of the supply closet, and Kurt laughed softly in the dark. Blaine lifted his hand so that he could feel the gentle outline of Kurt's face.

"Kurt," he whispered, but this time, it was Kurt who shushed him. He placed both of his hands in Blaine's thick curls and leaned in, feeling Blaine's lips on his for the first time. The kiss was sweet, with Blaine's hands holding Kurt's neck tenderly. They stayed that way for a minute, but as Kurt's mouth opened slightly to the older boy, things intensified.

Kurt's entire body was aching from this thing that he had wanted for so long and now was finally getting, and he smiled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine grinned and, taking control, switched places so that Kurt was against the wall. His mouth moved feverishly, tasting Kurt, trailing over his jaw and down to his neck. He pressed his lips up and down Kurt's throat, feeling the other boy's hands tighten in his hair in pleasure.

"Blaine," he moaned softly. Blaine smirked as his lips continued downward still, resting on Kurt's delicate collarbone. He sucked gently, and Kurt jumped beneath him. Blaine laughed a breathy laugh and shifted back, his face inches away from Kurt's.

"What are you thinking right now?" Blaine asked, smiling. Kurt breathed heavily, resting his head on the cool wall behind him.

"Honestly?" He asked, and Blaine nodded.

"I was thinking of how we're going to walk into practice later and be thinking of this moment…" he leaned in, placing his lips on Blaine's jaw. Blaine sighed longingly and gave into him, letting Kurt lead and trail kisses up and down his neck. The spring breeze ruffled the room outside their hidden closet, the world continuing while they were locked in time.


End file.
